Spotting that second chance
by Julia
Summary: Okay I wrote a Takari okay? I want you to read it okay? I think it is worth a moment of your time okay? I want you to review it okay? I don't want you to read without reviewing okay? PWETTY PWEASE WITH A CHEWWY ON TOP???


Okay ppulz i am going to try to doa tearjerker... no bashing none   
  
It probably won't make you cry though... I tried...  
  
also...   
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Digimon... YET MUAHAHAHA and I used PART of "If I Am" by Nine Days  
don't own that either  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~~~~~~Kari's POV~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I bit my lower lip as I looked over the edge of the building... "You have to jump" said   
the little voice in my head, "No one here needs you... everyone who needed you is dead...   
You needed them to survive..." My mind drifted to Tai... I loved him... he was the best brother...  
he always woried about me... he cared... he would drop everything for me... I would do the same...  
He's gone... Mom... Dad...they're gone... I'm an orphan... I'm all alone... I needed them to get   
along... I have no identity... no life... tears... I hadn't seen straight since they died... oh god why?   
Even I wasn't me anymore. The old me was gone. Happiness had died with Tai.  
  
"Stop thinking." I said to myself "Just jump."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon kids we're going to go to the movies." Dad said  
  
"We're coming!" Tai said for the both of us and left our room.  
  
I put a hair clip in my hair and ran out of our room after Tai skidding to a hault at the door. We  
climbed into the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor.  
  
"What movie?" I asked when we were all buckled into the car.  
  
"Oh well they're going to have a screaning of "Gone With the Wind" it's an American classic." Mom  
said eyeing the newspaper.   
  
"Cool." Tai and I said at once   
  
"Jynx! Personal Jynx!" Tai called  
  
I knew how to get out of it. I started giving him the ultimate tickle torture. All the great spots.  
Under his arms, his neck, his stomach, that spot right under his knee-caps...  
  
Tears were pouring down his cheeks. He could barely breathe from laughing so hard. "S...to..ppp  
K...a..r...i!" I stopped.  
  
"Kids! We're here!" Dad called as we all got out of the car we bought the tickets and walked into the  
theater.  
  
~*~*~*~*After the movie  
  
I was crying. "Mom, why? How could she leave Rett Buttler for that Ashley Wilkes? Will she get   
him back in the end? I wanna know. And they're poor daughter... What will she find at Terra? "   
  
"Kari... nobody knows it ends that way." Mom replied.  
  
"Kari think of it like this. You make a choice and that effects the rest of your life, you can't take it   
back. You can get a second chance... the hard thing is to identify that chance while you can. That's  
what this movie means." Tai said  
  
"Wow, honey look we're raising a phylosipher!" Dad joked giving Tai a slap on the back  
  
We climbed into the car. And headed home. "Long way or short way?" Dad asked  
  
"Long way!" Tai and I screamed  
  
"Jynx, personal Jynx!" I hollared  
  
Tai just sat there looking adjitated for the ride.   
  
All the sudden we hit a spot of black ice and spun out of control. We hit a tree   
and everything went black.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How should I have known that jynxing him was one of those choices that would change my life?  
I never could say goodbye... He spent his last minuets mad at me... How could I know? He could  
never become a phylosipher... I was in a coma for three whole months... I woke up alone... I heard   
voices of my friends in my large slumber. Matt, Jyou, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Cody, Yolie and Davis, they   
were my friends, but they didn't love me... TK... He didn't show up... he probably didn't care...  
but how could that be? I loved him. but he must not love me.   
  
"Jump goddam it!" I screamed to myself "He doesn't!"  
  
I had a limp. I was weak. "I was lucky to be alive." the doctors said Ha. I wish I were dead. my arm   
broken. My back was covered with scars...   
  
I looked down over the city which I stood high above... lights zoomed around...   
  
"I'm coming Tai!" I thought.  
  
I was about to set my foot over the edge when I heard a gentle voice from behind me. I jumped   
back.  
  
"So you're standing on a ledge.  
looks like you might fall, so far down   
that maybe you were thinking about jumping."  
  
I turned around there was a figure in the shadows, I couldn't see the face. "Let me do this!" I said  
I just wanted to go.  
  
"You know you could have it all if you learned a little patience  
cuz although I cannot fly, I'm not content to crawl."  
  
I knew the voice... but whose?  
  
"So give me a little credit,  
have in me a little faith,"  
  
he steped out of the shadows  
  
"I wanna be with you forever   
tomorrow's not to late."  
  
It was TK he looked at me... did he really care? no nobody cared.  
  
"but... its..it's always too late when you've got nothing." I choked out  
  
"So you say."   
  
Then he walked up to me and held me close to him. "Kari," he said now crying too "don't let the  
sunset on tomorrow before the sun rises today." he sat me down next to him feet dangling off the  
edge of the building.  
  
I looked at him and asked "Do you care?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why? I asked "Why didn't you come?"  
  
"I didn't want you to hear me cry. Kari, when you're scared I've always felt a duty to protect you,   
whether it's from death, like now, or from fear. I love you. You need to know that. You've stared   
death in the face. It hurts. We all love you. We all care. We all miss Tai we don't need to miss you."  
  
"You... you love me?" I asked  
  
"Yes... I always have. I needed the chance to tell you. Kari I've seen pain too. I saw the fact that  
I might never get to tell you. They didn't know if you would live. I was lucky. I got a second chance.  
Now give me a chance to love you."  
  
"I love you." I said "I need you. I almost didn't wake up when you never came."   
  
He pulled my weak frame closer into his warm arms.   
  
"but TK where do I go from here? I'm an orphan."   
  
"Come home with me... when you get out of the hospital" he said   
  
He helped Kari to her feet. They clung to eachother and looked at the clear night sky.  
  
"Look Kari a shooting star! Make a wish!" TK said  
  
"I wish Tai could see us now" I thought  
  
"Look" I said "there's yours!" I whispered to him  
  
He closed his eyes and wished. Then I didn't know what came over me but I saw his face a warm   
smile across his lips. Warm lips. Then suddenly they were on mine warmer and sweeter than I ever  
dreamed. He kissed me over and over, passionite, gentle, loving. Then he said something that   
truly gave her a reason to live: "I need you." Someone needed me perhaps there is hope yet.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK decided to spend the night with me. He pulled his cot up right next to my bed and climbed   
up and kissed me goodnight. And I whispered in his ear "Thanks for giving me a second chance."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T  
H  
E N D  
  
or is it...  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
  
Peace out ^_~  
  
Juli 


End file.
